


【金珉奎x你】值得疯狂

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “甜有一百种方式。吃糖，蛋糕，还有九十八次想你。”





	【金珉奎x你】值得疯狂

**Author's Note:**

> “甜有一百种方式。吃糖，蛋糕，还有九十八次想你。”

01

其实金先生不是我的初恋，也不是我谈的第一段恋爱，甚至还是第三段。

在前面两段被伤透了心，被劈腿被莫名其妙甩掉，早已经丧失了对爱情的幻想，什么佛系的恋爱都不想要了，只想要来一个拥有漂亮脸蛋的家伙，我就为他彻彻底底疯狂一次就好，也不后悔。

正好这个家伙是金珉奎，在咖啡店看见他的第一眼便挪不开脚，甚至痴汉到每天都来看他，点个冰淇淋球就能看着他的脸坐一天。

—真的喜欢得要死。

心里还残存的一点纯情恋爱基因告诉我，女孩子不要太主动，可我偏偏被恶魔鬼迷心窍，就是玩命地对他好。直至我被他在下班的路上堵住，然后成功领养了一只黏人的马尔济斯犬。

02

金珉奎很喜欢给我买吃的，下班回家总要给我带点什么小零食，让我在晚饭前解解馋。例如前天的草莓大福，昨天的栗子挞，还有今天的冻芝士蛋糕。

“甜品糖分太高了，我会变胖的！”我拽着他的领子假装生气地质问道，“你是不是有什么阴谋？”

“对天发誓，绝对没有。”金珉奎被我拦在厨房门口，“今晚吃部队锅好吗？”

“好！”我一下忘了自己想问什么，又甩甩头回过神来拉住他的两只袖子，“什么呀，那你解释一下为什么总爱给我买口红，别的男孩子不都会觉得浪费钱呀或者太臭美呀什么的吗？”

金先生没有说话，只是顺着袖子把我拽过来，又捧着我的脸，两只大手正好捂住我整个脸颊。他低头在我嘴唇上很响亮地啵了一口，嘴唇上沾了几星我的口红，看着我疑惑的脸把我挤成猪嘴的样子：

“不会呀，我就要我的宝贝可爱漂亮地呆在我身边。而且给你买口红不就是给我自己买零嘴吗？”

他说着又伸出舌头舔去唇瓣上的口红印子，把我的头发揉乱了之后又往我怀里塞了一瓶柠檬汽水。

03

饭后，我美其名曰要散步便拉着他出去了。晚上八九点的样子，公园里也没什么人，小径上也只有几位老人晃着手晚锻。

初秋的风还是挺凉的，我缩了缩脖子没说话，金珉奎或许是感觉到我的手变凉了，把出门的时候多带的外套给我穿上。软软的摇粒绒外套把我裹得暖融融的，我看着他低下头替我整理头发的样子，调皮地把有点凉的手摸上他后脖子，有顺势往下摸了摸他的锁骨。

金珉奎哆嗦了一下，把我的手抓下来捂在手心，又凑上来亲亲我的脸颊温热的鼻息打在我的脸上，激起我脸上一片红晕。

“宝贝，回家再不正经好不好？”

“我还不正经？”我又好气又好笑，“我就摸了你脖子一下。我要是真的不正经，我就该直接摸你腹肌了。”

—其实说完我就后悔了，太羞耻了真的。  
—还好…还好是晚上，他一定看不见我的脸有多红。

“那你摸。”他抓起我的手便掀开衣服，作势要放到自己的腹部上，又低头轻笑着看我迅速抽出自己的手。

“我我我…我口渴了，帮我带瓶水！”我用手掌捂住脸，又被他搂着腰，软软地靠在他怀里，也不敢动。

“口干舌燥，大概是欠吻。”金珉奎没有扒开我的手，则是低头在我的手背上轻轻烙下一个吻。


End file.
